Cosas de Chicas
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Serie de one-shots con temática Fem [Uno o ambos personajes serán chicas, si no te gusta esta bien y si te gusta, disfrútalo]. One-shot 4: Paralizado. (BokuAka). [Se aceptan peticiones].
1. Make up (KageHina)

Hola a todo el mundo, últimamente me he alejado del buen camino de Fanfiction, así que para regresar decidí escribir una serie de one-shots, pero no one-shots cualquiera, sino unos con temática Fem, sé que a algunas personas no les gusta (respeto eso) pero es como con el mpreg y todo eso, cuestión de gustos; asi que decidí hacer una serie ¿Por qué? Porque es más fácil juntar todos los one-shots con esta temática ha que publicarlos uno por uno y que piensen que estoy obsesionada con los fems (me gustan demasiado) espero que les guste, así que, sin más, el primer one-shot de mi saga/serie:

 _ **Make up.**_

 _ **(KageHina. Fem!Hinata)**_

Hinata se miró sonriendo al espejo, revisando detenidamente si se había colocado bien el delineador, justo como le habían enseñado Tanaka y Noya el día anterior, al no ver mancha o error, sonrió aún más radiante; tomo su mochila y se encamino a la puerta para salir del baño de la escuela, dispuesta a ir a almorzar con _alguien._ Al salir, se topó inmediatamente con Noya y Tanaka que se quedaron sorprendidas al verla.

-¡Oh, Ryu! ¡Mira esto! ¡Ni una mancha!- grito Nishinoya sumamente orgullosa de Hinata, que ante el cumplido se estremeció para sonreír alegremente. Tanaka se acercó para mirarla más detenidamente y Hinata cerró sus ojos para darle una mejor vista del delineado, y las tenues sombras de color melocotón. Tanaka se colocó las manos en las caderas, con la frente en alto.

-¡Maravilloso, querida Hinata! ¡Tus sempais te han enseñado bien!- Hinata asintió enérgicamente, mientas las risas de Tanaka llenaban el pasillo, provocando que muchos la miraran con una risa en los labios. A Hinata le encantaba como las personas miraban a Tanaka y Nishinoya, llamaban la atención por ser ruidosas y llenas de energía, pero después la gente seguía mirándolas por ser llamativas en el buen sentido; Noya era un poco baja pero la manera en la que caminaba era esplendida, con mucha confianza y su voz tenía un tono alto pero nunca chillón, Tanaka por su lado era una experta en el maquillaje y la manera en la que hacia cada movimiento era hipnotizante, al mismo tiempo que su piel eran increíblemente tersa.

" _¡Ellas son definitivamente increíbles!"_

Se repetía Hinata cada día, se miró a sí misma, llegaría a ser igual de increíble, ¡claro que sería así! Con el ánimo por los cielos, se despidió para ir corriendo detrás del edificio de los de primer año, donde ya estaban esperándola, sonrió con malicia y se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido.

-¡KAGEYAMA!- le grito en el oído al mencionado, que dio un brinco del susto para después tomarla de la cabeza, haciendo presión mientras la chica se quejaba del dolor.

-K-Kageyama-kun… re-recuerda que soy un chica- le pidió Hinata para que le soltara, el chico chisto e hizo más presión, sacándole otro chillido pero después de eso la dejo ir. Hinata se acomodó el cabello y acaricio su cabeza, quejándose del dolor.

-Como si me importara… chico o chica, te lo mereces por idiota- Hinata hizo un puchero para después sonreír, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Kageyama; no importaba si era una chica, si lo hacía enojar, se abstendría a las consecuencias.

-Eres muy bruto, Kageyama, además tienes una cara que da miedo, por eso todos te evitan- le soltó, sentándose a su lado, con su almuerzo en las piernas.

-¡¿A quién le llamas bruto, idiota?!- le grito de repente, Hinata soltó un grito mientras retrocedía, tomando las manos del chico para que no la atrapara pero Kageyama de cualquier manera la atrapo y volvió a apretar su cabeza, Hinata comenzó a quejarse e inesperadamente Kageyama dejo de hacer presión, abrió sus ojos y le noto demasiado cerca, mientras la miraba fijamente. Se quedaron en silencio.

-Volviste a pintarrajearte la cara- Hinata se molestó por el comentario y le empujo lo más que pudo, haciendo que ambos quedaran sentados, Hinata se acomodó y abrió la caja de su almuerzo, dispuesta a comer, dejando el tema de lado.

-No me contestaste- Hinata le lanzo una mirada, pero volvió a concentrarse en su almuerzo. Kageyama frunció el ceño, le molestaba que lo ignorara.

-No voy a contestarte algo obvio, Kageyama-kun… además, ¿eso que importa? Me maquille ¿y?- trato de hacer como si no le importara, pero quería escuchar algún comentario de su novio, porque si, era su novio, pero ni siquiera lo parecían. Kageyama le miró fijamente y bebió de su cartón de leche como si nada, fijándose en cualquier otra cosa.

-No entiendo para que lo haces, además ¿no estorba a la hora de entrenar? Si tienes tiempo para pintarte la cara deberías mejorar tus recepciones, aun apestas- Hinata suspiro, no es como si realmente esperara algo ese día, estaba comenzando a rendirse con eso del maquillaje, pero a ella le gustaba, aunque a Kageyama no.

Él por su lado, frunció el ceño al ver pasar a unos chicos frente a ellos, que miraban mucho a su novia.

.

Kageyama salió del cuarto del club, con la ropa deportiva ya puesta y se quedó a un lado de la puerta del equipo de voleibol femenino, esperando a su novia; siempre entrenaban juntos, ya que los entrenamientos eran conjuntos, todo gracias a que Daichi estaba terriblemente enamorado de la armadora de tercer año del equipo de chicas, Sugawara-san, eso y que Nishinoya, la libero de las chicas, se empeñaba en entrenar con Asahi todos los días; y la mejor solución para eso, fue que entrenaran todos juntos. Kageyama se alegraba de eso, aunque no lo mostrara, le gustaba jugar voleibol con Hinata y tomar su mano disimuladamente en los descansos, sonrió ante el recuerdo de las pequeñas manos de Hinata, pero todo eso desapareció al escuchar esa irritante voz.

-Oh, pero si es el Rey, me da un escalofrió pensar que siempre está detrás de la puerta del cuarto del club, es una horrible sensación de estar siendo observada- la voz de la rubia de lentes le crispo hasta el último nervio del cuerpo y le lanzo una fulminante mirada, pero ella ni se inmuto o se movió. Así se quedaron unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no te mueves?- le soltó Kageyama al ver que ella no hacía nada, la chica se sonrojo levemente con una mano en su cadera miro a otro lado, acomodándose los lentes.

-Yamaguchi se tarda demasiado- Kageyama rio ante eso, todos tenían un punto débil y el de esa rubia, era su mejor amigo.

-Él ya se fue al gimnasio, ¿Dónde está Hinata?- Tsukishima murmuro algo entre dientes, obviamente molesta y después miro el interior del cuarto sin interés, pero su expresión cambio a la de irritación.

-Está desmaquillándose, por cierto… deberías captar más tú alrededor- dicho eso, se fue agitando la larga trenza y Kageyama se quedó pensativo, ¿a qué se refería? En eso, algunas chicas salieron del cuarto del club, riéndose.

-Oh, hola Kageyama-kun- dijo una de ellas sonriéndole coquetamente, Kageyama la miro sin expresión pero sonrió de lado, la chica se sonrojo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Hinata salto delante de ella, directo a Kageyama.

-¿Estuviste esperando mucho? El maquillaje no se me quitaba y me tarde… ¿Kageyama? ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que entrenar, tienes que darme muchos pases hoy!- le dijo arrastrándolo, mientras Kageyama miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa, mientras ellas fruncían el ceño.

.

-Sigue insistiendo con el maquillaje- se quejó Kageyama al ver a lo lejos a Hinata, saliendo del baño recién maquillada, llamando la atención de varios chicos y chicas. Yamaguchi rio al ver a su compañero fruncir el ceño y Tsukishima simplemente miro la escena sin interés.

-Se ve linda- comento Yamaguchi, ganándose las miradas fulminantes de Kageyama y Tsukishima, ambos chistaron y Yamaguchi abrazo a la rubia para que dejara de estar molesta, mientras ella le alejaba el rostro de ella. Kageyama siguió gruñendo al ver pasar a los chicos que miraban a Hinata.

-Tomando la mente simple de Hinata, si el maquillaje fuera mi única arma contra un sinfín de chicas que van tras mi novio, no dejaría de maquillarme- argumento la rubia, ganándose la atención de ambos chicos, confundidos; Tsukishima miro en dirección a Hinata que estaba acompañada de varias chicas.

-Por alguna razón le gustas a varias chicas, chicas que son altas, con largos cabellos, chicas que maduran cada día más… Hinata se siente como una niña, digo, parece una; pero que le gustes a esas chicas la intimida, necesita hacer algo y ese algo, es su maquillaje- los chicos miraron a Hinata, tan sonriente, con sus pestañas largas, el leve delineado, el rubor tenue y sus labios rosa claro; las demás chicas parecían mayores a Hinata, como si la dejaran atrás al momento de crecer, como si Hinata se hubiera quedado en la brecha entre las mejillas regordetas con ojos enormes y los pómulos altos con rasgos finos.

-Aunque sus pechos son grandes-

-¡TSUKKI!-

.

Kageyama y Hinata caminaban juntos a casa, era viernes, así que Kageyama la acompañaría hasta su casa. El camino era silencioso, a excepción de los ruidos provenientes de la bicicleta de Hinata; Kageyama le miraba de vez en cuando, solo para molestarse al verle maquillada.

" _¿Cuánto gasta en esas porquerías?"_

Se preguntó, ya que se maquillaba todos los días, antes de empezar las clases se maquillaba, se lo quitada al empezar el entrenamiento de la tarde y se colocaba un poco al terminar; todos los días desde hacía un mes. Al principio lo dejo pasar, pero ahora era estresante.

-No tiene que forzarse tanto- soltó sin pensar, ambos se detuvieron, Kageyama giro lentamente para ver la expresión de su novia que era una mezcla entre frustración y tristeza.

-No me estoy forzando- le soltó en tono lastimero, Kageyama la miro sorprendido y se acercó a ella, Hinata le miro con desconfianza.

-No tienes que hacerlo… ¿Qué importan esas chicas? Ni siquiera las conozco- Hinata bajo la mirada y Kageyama se acercó un poco más.

-No lo entiendes… le gustas a muchas chicas, me alegre cuando varias de ellas te vieron quedándote dormido con los ojos abiertos y hacia atrás, porque pensaron que eras un idiota sin remedio, no quiero que de repente me digas que quieres irte con una de ellas- Kageyama al principio se molestó, pero después suspiro y jalo a Hinata de la muñeca, pegándola a su pecho.

-Como si fuera a hacerlo… me gustas tú, si no fuera así ¿Por qué estaría saliendo contigo? Además… ¿crees que tú no les gustas a otros chicos? Vas por ahí llamando la atención y eso es irritante, yo soy el que debería preocuparme por ese tipo de cosas- Hinata levanto su mirada y se lo pregunto únicamente con sus ojos:

" _¿Enserio te gusto tanto?"_

Kageyama sonrió y comenzó a besar la cabeza de su novia, que rio ante el contacto, los besos bajaron hasta su frente mientras la levantaba un poco del suelo, Hinata reía ante las acciones de su novio.

-¿Por qué nunca me besas en los labios?- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa, Kageyama sonrió ladinamente.

-Porque siento que estoy besando a una pintura abstracta-

-¡KAGEYAMA, IDIOTA!-

.

 _ **Extra:**_ _El cómo Hinata aprendió a maquillarse._

-Escucha bien, Shoko… maquillarse es un arte y no hay mejor artista que mi _bro_ … _bro_ \- llamo Nishinoya a Tanaka, que apareció con una bolsa llena de cosméticos, Hinata vio con curiosidad cada uno de ellos, mientras Nishinoya traía el espejo del baño de la casa de Tanaka.

-Hinata, ya que eres una principiante, comenzaremos con una de las cosas más simples de esto… y no me refiero al lápiz labial, eso tiene su técnica; me refiero al rímel, también llamado mascara de pestañas- dijo Tanaka mientras tomaba uno, Hinata presto atención, desde el cómo lo abría y sacaba el extraño objeto, hasta como lo tomaba entre sus dedos.

-Solo tienes que sostenerlo firmemente, sin temblar, acercarlo a tus pestañas, sin parpadear y manteniendo tu ojo abierto todo el tiempo y pasas el rímel por tu pestaña cuantas veces pienses necesario, una o dos son lo ideal, es simple y tus pestañas quedan gruesas y bonitas… vamos, inténtalo- dijo Tanaka mientras le daba el cosmético que Hinata miraba con curiosidad.

-Oye… Ryu, ¿crees que esto realmente sea lo más fácil? Digo… debimos empezar por el labial- Tanaka rio ante el comentario susurrado de Noya.

-Oh, vamos, Noya-san… ni siquiera Hinata es tan idiota como para hacer esto mal, solo va a pasarlo por su pestaña-

-¡GYAA!- escucharon el grito y giraron, solo para encontrarse con una chiquilla con un ojo fuertemente cerrado y manchado todo de negro.

-Bien, tu ganas Noya-san… comencemos con el labial-

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? Estoy un poco oxidada pero poco a poco iré escribiendo muchos más y quedaran mejores, ya tengo pensados otros 5 pero si quieren de una pareja o una temática para satisfacer sus deseos fems, puedo escribirlo (¿mencione que también podría hacer yuri?) saben que se aceptan comentarios, peticiones, tomatazos disimulados, yo lo acepto de buena manera, eso es todo y espero poder subir el siguiente one-shot hoy o mañana, hasta pronto c: … los reviews no cuestan xD Bye Bye~**


	2. La actitud de una reina

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero me atacaron los trabajos de la escuela y tuve que ponerme a hacer todo, pero no crean que me olvidare de estos fics, claro que no, ya tengo pensados como diez más y quiero escribirlos todos, bueno, junte las peticiones (soy una tramposa) de un fic Tsukkiyama y Kagehina, aunque siento que quedo más Kgehina… Lo siento, no puedo controlarme, pero espero les guste:

 _ **La actitud de una reina.**_

 _ **(TsukkiYama & KageHina. Fem!Tsukki Fem!Kageyama)**_

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Ven aquí, idiota!- grito Kageyama, parada en medio de la cancha con un balón en las manos; Hinata, que había estado charlando con Yachi, grito del susto y se dirigió hacia ella, con nerviosismo.

-Kageyama, asustas a todo el mundo con tu cara- la chica frunció el ceño y tomo la cabeza de Hinata con una mano, haciendo presión mientras Hinata lanzaba quejas. Fue entonces que esa voz estallo en sus oídos.

-Siempre tan hostil, nuestra querida reina- Kageyama giro su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con una figura alta de cabellos rubios, ese monstruo sin corazón con un novio encantador (que Kageyama aseguraba, no se merecía); ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud desdeñosa, pero eso no significaba que dejara de molestarle, giro la cabeza para ver si Daichi o Sugawara se encontraban cerca, al no ver señales de ninguno, se acercó a Tsukishima, parándose frente a ella.

-¿Algún problema, oxigenada?- la sonrisa de la rubia se borró mientras fruncía el ceño y colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, Hinata se acercó por detrás de Kageyama y jalo su muñeca.

-Kageyama… no puedes pelear con ella, en cualquier momento volverá Daichi- le susurro pero eso no pareció hacer ningún efecto. La morena fruncía el ceño al solo ver a la rubia, que sonrió burlona al ver como Hinata trataba de detenerla.

-Kageyama… perdona a Tsukki, ya sabes como es y todo eso… no te molestes, ¿está bien?- le dijo Yamaguchi que había apartado a Tsukishima y puesto delante de ella, Kageyama paso la mirada por Yamaguchi, que sonreía nervioso, medito un poco.

 _Siempre busca protegerla._

Así era Yamaguchi, no importaba en que situación, siempre intentaba que las cosas salieran bien para Tsukishima, Kageyama se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, marchándose al otro lado de la cancha, llevándose a Hinata en el proceso.

-Oi… Kageyama… ¡Kageyama!- grito Hinata, soltándose del agarre de la morena, que le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Hinata la miro de vuelta, levemente confundido y Kageyama le golpeo en la cabeza con el balón.

-¡Ouch! ¿Y eso porque fue?- grito acariciando el lugar del golpe.

-¡Por no saber que me molesta!-

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber que te molesta?!-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Yamaguchi habría sabido que le molesta a Tsukishima!- dicho eso, se fue, dejando a Hinata aún más confundido.

.

Después de aquella "pelea", Kageyama se había alejado de Hinata y había logrado evitarlo por dos días seguidos, en los cuales, se ocupó de observar a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi. Había llegado a una conclusión rápidamente.

 _La única que es tratada como una reina… es la idiota de Tsukishima._

En esos dos días, solo consiguió molestarse por ese hecho, no podía explicar cómo se sentía respecto a eso, la manera en la que Yamaguchi trataba a la rubia, era única.

 _El día después de su pelea con Hinata, Kageyama caminaba tranquilamente hacia la preparatoria y al girar en una esquina, noto que a dos metros de ella, estaban Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, ella trato de mantener el espacio para no entrometerse en la pareja, más por desagrado a Tsukishima que por respeto. Yamaguchi estaba hablando de cualquier trivialidad, y Kageyama no pudo percibir si la chica le prestaba atención o lo ignoraba; pero el punto no era aquel. Yamaguchi cargaba con la mochila de la rubia y caminaba a su izquierda para que ella no estuviera del lado de la calle, si había una piedra en el camino, Yamaguchi lo apartaba. Era como ver a una princesa con su caballero._

 _Entonces Tsukishima hablo._

 _-Tengo sed…- fue su única frase, de inmediato Yamaguchi busco algo con la mirada y se encontró con una tienda a unos metros. Kageyama observo fijamente. Yamaguchi entro a la tienda rápidamente, para no hacer esperar a la rubia que suspiro en la entrada de la tienda; cuando Yamaguchi salió, tenía un té helado que le ofreció a la chica._

 _-¿Cuánto fue?- pregunto ella sacando su cartera mientras el de pecas abría la bebida para ella._

 _-Yo invito, Tsukki, no te preocupes- dijo mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de ella, que se sonrojo levemente para después tomar la botella de té. Kageyama quedo sorprendida._

 _._

 _Ese mismo día, después del entrenamiento matutino, Kageyama los siguió a ambos a la entrada donde Yamaguchi se cambió de zapatillas y fue directamente con Tsukishima para colocarle las de ella, como si ella no pudiera hacerlo, después caminaron a su salón donde Yamaguchi le abrió la puerta y movió la silla para que la rubia pudiera sentarse._

 _Eso dejo a Kageyama shoqueada._

 _En el almuerzo comieron juntos, Yamaguchi de nuevo le compro algo de beber y una rebanada de pastel de fresas, se notaba que eso alegro a Tsukishima, que le agradeció en voz baja. Todo eso sucedió en ambos días._

Ahora estaban en el entrenamiento de la tarde, Kageyama realizaba sus saques con una fuerza descomunal, después de todo estaba realmente molesta. No era como si quisiera ser Tsukishima o que le gustase Yamaguchi, ella tenía a _su_ novio, pero no sería malo que Hinata la tratara de esa manera, como si fuera algo preciado que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Tsukishima siempre la llamaba "reina", pero la única que era tratada así era la mismísima Tsukishima, siempre recibiendo atenciones y amor de parte de Yamaguchi; Kageyama suspiro fuertemente, tratando de calmarse.

-Kageyama… ¿Por qué estas molesta?- le pregunto de improviso Hinata, haciendo que ella diera un brinco de la impresión; Kageyama le miro y su mente maquino un millón de respuestas, de las cuales ninguna pensaba decir. No quería admitir que quería un trato especial o más afecto, eso era demasiado vergonzoso, idiota y patético. Desvió su mirada y apretó el balón en sus manos.

-No es… nada- Hinata frunció el ceño y jalo su muñeca había abajo, después de todo ella era más alta.

-¡No trates de engañarme, Bakayama! Sé que te pasa algo pero no quieres decírmelo, ¿Por qué?- le reclamo, estaban a poca distancia, Kageyama hubiera asegurado que esos eran cinco centímetros exactos y por eso se sonrojo. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se soltó del agarre de Hinata, girándose bruscamente, directo a la salida.

-¡Ya te dije que nada! ¡Mejor vete a practicar tus horribles recepciones!- salió del gimnasio a tomar aire, calmarse para seguir practicando o si no acabaría estampando el balón en la cara de Tanaka. Se sentó fuera, cerca de los bebederos y ahí permaneció en silencio por un rato, hasta que _él_ llego.

-Hola, Kageyama- saludo Yamaguchi sentándose a su lado. Kageyama guardo silencio, ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Yamaguchi que quería hablar con él? Ni siquiera había hablado con su novio, menos con el novio y príncipe de la idiota de Tsukishima. Quedaron unos momentos en silencio, cosa que la morena agradeció.

-Hinata está preocupado… y Tsukki noto que nos seguías en la mañana- eso la tomo desprevenida, se sonrojo mientras gruñía y Yamaguchi reía nerviosamente.

-Sabes… no podemos entenderte si no nos dices que ocurre- Kageyama escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas que estaban pegadas a su pecho, suspiro.

-No me agrada Tsukishima- fue lo único que articuló y Yamaguchi ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Bueno… creo que eso es obvio-

-No… Ya he lidiado con ese tipo de idiotas antes, odio cuando me llama reina- el chico pareció molestarse cuando llamo idiota a Tsukishima, pero Kageyama prosiguió, si quería que hablara, hablaría.

-Cuando estaba en secundaria, Oikawa-san era un poco caprichosa, presumida y llamaba la atención, no importaba que hiciera, sus caprichos serian cumplidos porque tenía a Iwaizumi-san, él siempre estaba ahí para ella, en cualquier lugar o situación… cuando entre a Karasuno, pensé que ya no vería mas eso y de repente me encuentro con una chica de actitud retorcida, que tiene un novio que haría cualquier cosa por ella- Yamaguchi sonrió ante la mención de aquello y Kageyama agacho más su mirada, cada vez se sentía peor.

-Esas chicas… tenían a alguien para ellas, que las apoyan… en secundaria escuche a mis compañeras decir que con mi actitud nunca conseguiría un novio o amigo, que nadie sería capaz de soportarme- Yamaguchi comenzó a comprender que sucedía, mientras la voz de Kageyama iba entrecortándose por la frustración, pero se negaba a llorar.

-Entonces me pregunte, ¿ _por qué las demás si pueden tener a alguien y yo no?_ , Oikawa y Tsukishima, ambas tienen personalidades irritantes pero ellas si tienen a alguien, y yo… simplemente…-

-¿Qué hay de Hinata?- le interrumpió y Kageyama levanto la mirada, sorprendida. Miro el suelo y susurro.

-Hinata es un idiota… a veces ni siquiera parece que es mi novio-

-Tal vez no te das cuenta pero Hinata tiene sus propias maneras de demostrar cariño. Eres a la única que busca en el receso, siempre prefiere ir contigo que estar con sus amigos, es capaz de estudiar con tal de tener el fin de semana libre para salir a practicar contigo… es extraño, pero creo que le importas y ¿Qué eso no es mejor que se tratada como una reina?- sonrió el chico, Kageyama se quedó pensando un rato, quizá eso fuera cierto, además, ¿realmente quería que Hinata la tratara así? Seria condenadamente raro.

-¡Kageyama!- escucho el grito y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con su novio frente a ella, con flores en la mano; aunque era obvio que acababa de cortarlas de alguna maseta, ya que tenían las raíces y tierra. Kageyama guardo silencio, Yamaguchi se levantó y regreso al gimnasio para darles algo de espacio.

-Yo… ¡Nunca he tenido una novia antes de ti!- grito y ella se molestó un poco haciendo un puchero, más le valía que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

-Estoy aprendiendo como funciona esto… ¡Es obvio que ambos vamos a cometer errores! Creo…- esa última palabra la molesto aún más y se levantó para golpearlo, pero él le tomo de las manos, sonrojándola.

-Pero… lo que quiero decir es que… ¡No quiero que te enamores de alguien más! Sé que no soy el mejor novio del mundo y que todavía te molestas conmigo pero no pienso dejar que te vayas… eres- Hinata estaba al borde un ataque cardiaco y ella igual, ambos sobrepasaban el rojo carmesí en sus rostros y de pura suerte no se habían desmayado, aunque se desmayarían de verdad si Hinata terminaba aquella frase.

-Te quiero… ¿es tan difícil que lo entiendas?- el tono de su voz había bajado al igual que su mirada y Kageyama se sintió extraña en todo sentido, tal vez no quería que Hinata la tratara como una reina o princesa, tal vez quería _eso._

-¿Crees que soy una idiota como tú? ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Tú eres el que no entiende nada!- le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia ella y le besaba, Hinata se sorprendió pero se relajó en un segundo y le tomo de la cintura; Kageyama sonrió entre el beso, eso era lo que ella siempre busco.

 _ **Extra:**_

-Son idiotas- argumento Tsukishima mientras veía a lo lejos como se besaba la pareja, Yamaguchi rio un poco y abrazo a Tsukishima por detrás, mientras ella refunfuñaba.

-Por cierto, esto se debe a que te comportas como si fuera de vidrio, eres fastidioso, Yamaguchi- él la hizo girar, quedando ambos de frente, ella de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras él seguía abrazándola y juntaba ambas frentes.

-Es porque Tsukki es mi princesa- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tsukishima lanzo un bufido y paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

-Como sea- respondió y Yamaguchi soltó otra risa. Quizá Yamaguchi si tuviera la culpa de la actitud de Tsukishima, pero ¿Cómo no querer mimar a su hermosa novia?

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, yo seguiré escribiendo pero háganme saber sus peticiones, si es que tienen una, me gusta complacerlas. Me gusto como quedo este fic, pero quiero hacer uno únicamente de Tsukkiyama, demás también he pensado hacer uno de Taketora y Daishou (Daichou fem, es pura sensualidad) pero no sé si a los demás les guste mucho la ship… pero ese no es el punto, saben que se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, eso me hace feliz y nos leemos en el siguiente one-shot Bye Bye~…**


	3. Merito por esfuerzo

¡Hola a todos! No había publicado y eso me hizo sentir mal, pero hoy me quedare hasta tarde escribiendo más, tal vez un DaiSuga o algo, aun no lo sé, pero ustedes disfruten el one-shot:

 _ **Merito por esfuerzo.**_

 _ **(LevYaku. Fem!Lev)**_

-La hermana de Lev, es la criatura más bella y perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿no crees, Yaku-san?- suspiro enamorado Taketora, mientras los chicos del equipo reían. Estaban en los vestidores, dispuestos a tomar sus cosas he irse después de un agotador partido. Yaku rio ante el comentario, había visto a Alisa un poco durante el partido, ella estaba animándolos junto a Akane y se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Lev por su parte, tenía que prepararse para jugar, por lo que no había ido a animarlos; Yaku se preguntó si el partido de ella había terminado.

-Sí, igual que siempre… a comparación de Lev, ella tiene un aire maduro- Taketora le dio la razón estrepitosamente, mientras los demás del equipo lanzaban uno que otro comentario por igual. Del otro lado de la puerta de los vestidores, Lev escuchaba atentamente.

.

Al llegar a su casa, Lev se cambió de ropa y busco todo lo necesario para su "misión"; después, salió disparada al cuarto de su hermana, que estaba maquillándose.

-¡One-san! ¡Ayúdame!- grito entrando de improviso, provocando que Alisa se manchara de lápiz labial la mejilla, la mayor sonrió honestamente limpiando su mejilla con un pañuelo y sentó a su pequeña hermana frente a su espejo, comenzando a trenzar su cabello.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Lyovochka?- le dijo con cariño y Lev sonrió al espejo, mirando el calmo rostro de su hermana, delicado pero maduro, digno de una escultura. Lev recargo sus manos en el mueble del espejo, pasando su mirada por los perfumes y el maquillaje, ilusionada.

-¡Quiero verme como tú, One-san!- Alisa abrió los ojos en sorpresa para después soltar unas risas, acaricio el largo cabello de Lev, que le llegaba hasta las caderas y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Lev la miro confundida pero no pregunto nada, se limitaba a sonreír.

-¿Por qué querrías parecerte a mí, mi Lyovochka? Tú eres bellísima- le dijo abrazándola mientras Lev le correspondía. Si bien, no eran muy distintas la una de la otra; ambas tenían el mismo tono de piel y de cabello; sus ojos eran muy parecidos en color pero los de Lev eran más rasgados y los de Alisa eran tremendamente grandes con pestañas enormes, Lev tenía el cabello mucho más largo y caía en cascada mientras el de Alisa era un poco ondulado, la menor era más alta y delgada, Alisa tenia curvas más pronunciadas a comparación de ella y como había dicho Yaku, se reflejaba su madures. Lev era prácticamente una niña.

-Pero One-san es más madura y hermosa, a Yaku-san…- Alisa miro fijamente a su hermana a través del espejo y Lev se sorprendió ante su mirada, por lo que dejo de hablar, Alisa suspiro.

-Levitsa…- Lev supo que ella estaba hablando enserio cuando la llamo por su nombre completo y no "Lyovochka" o Lev, Alisa nunca hacia eso a menos que fuera para regañarla.

-El chico que te amé, te amara por cómo eres, sin importar como te veas… Mi Lyovochka, tú ya eres hermosa, no necesitas parecerte a nadie- le dijo abrazándola, Lev se quedó callada, pensando en las palabras de su hermana, cuando el teléfono de ella sonó, la mayor se despidió y se fue. Lev se quedó sola frente al espejo.

.

-Shibayama, ¿no has visto a Lev?- llamo Yaku a la pequeña de primer año, que saludo alegremente para después poner una extraña expresión en el rostro mientras jugaba con los papeles que llevaba en las manos.

-Bueno… Lev… ella, no está…- trataba de articular cuando ambos escucharon un grito de fuera del gimnasio, para después ver entrar a Kuroo, gritando indignado.

-¡Eres una deshonra! ¡Ni siquiera te me acerques! ¡No puedo verte ahora! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- grito hacia las puertas mientras todo el equipo se reunía para ver la creciente desesperación de su capitán. Yaku se cruzó de brazos, esperando ver la razón del estado de Kuroo y entonces, ella entro.

-¡Ya le dije que fue un accidente!- le respondió Lev, Yaku entendió desde un inicio lo que pasaba. Kuroo siempre había sido blando con la "pequeña" Haiba, le enseñaba las mejores maneras de bloquear y aunque a veces la molestaba, era considerado con ella, pero solo porque la describía como " _una bella criatura de cabellos de seda";_ ahora eso estaba roto, el largo cabello de Lev (que Kuroo amaba con devoción) había desaparecido, apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Yaku se sonrojo, para él, ese corte le quedaba perfecto.

-¡Yaku-san!- grito la chica lanzándose sobre él, que la recibió inclinándose un poco, ella le abrazaba por el cuello y eso molestaba un poco a Yaku, no por el hecho de que lo abrazara sino porque era obvio que Lev tenía que agacharse para eso. La chica lloriqueo mientras Kuroo iba directamente hacia Kenma a abrazarla para que su frustración se fuese, Yaku suspiro ante ello y acaricio la cabeza de Lev para calmarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto cuando ella se separó un poco, la chica hizo un puchero.

-Quería ondular mi cabello y… lo queme con la máquina- un silencio se hizo presente por varios segundos, hasta que el gimnasio se llenó de risas, Lev se quejó.

-¡Yaku-san! ¡No te burles!- le recrimino ella mientras Yaku limpiaba unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Él la miro mientras hacía puchero y le sonrió, colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Solo a ti te pueden pasar esas cosas… pero te queda bien- la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y volvió a abrazarle efusivamente, mientras los chicos del equipo sonreían con la escena.

.

-¡Shiba! ¿Qué tipo de chicas le gustaran a Yaku-san?- Shibayama miro a su amiga que se encontraba tiraba en el suelo de su habitación, suspiro ante la pregunta para luego sonreír, Lev realmente estaba enamorada de Yaku. Shibayama dejo su libro de ciencias, ya que deberían estar estudiando, y se enfocó en su amiga.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que seas tú misma, le agradas… creo- susurro lo último; era difícil identificar que sentía Yaku por la chica rusa, después de todo a veces era atento con ella y la ayudaba en muchas cosas como sus prácticas pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba regañándola y dándole golpes, que en realidad dolían un poco según Lev. Shibayama le sonrió y Lev la imito aunque no estaba completamente segura.

-Si fuera pequeña tal vez Yaku-san se sentiría mejor al estar conmigo… ¿Cómo es posible ser tan bajito?-

-Por favor no digas eso delante de él- Sin duda Lev era una chica peculiar pero eso la hacía atrayente, además de ser mitad rusa, Shibayama había visto como los chicos hablaban de que parecía una modelo extranjera y como se daban valor entre ellos para hablarle pero se alejaban a ver a Yaku mirarles mal. Eso fue algo que no lograba entender, Yaku ahuyentaba a todo aquel que se acercara a Lev con mala intenciones o intenciones escondidas; pero eso era algo que Lev no necesitaba saber por el momento.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Los chicos tendrán un partido la semana entrante! Nosotras no tenemos partido, ¿cierto?- Shibayama asintió nerviosa ante la desbordante energía de Lev que dio un grito de alegría.

-¡Iremos a animarlos! ¡A todos! ¡Yaku-san estará contento y ni se diga de Inuoka-kun!- al escuchar el nombre de su reciente novio, Shibayama se sonrojo y comenzó a reírse seguida de Lev, ambas se esforzarían en ese partido.

.

-Lev… me siento incomoda- susurro Shibayama tratando de bajar más su falda de porrista y acomodarse un listón del cabello, que tenía atado en dos coletas. Lev la miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los pampones en las manos y la radiante energía saliendo por cada uno de sus poros, Shibayama solo pudo sonreír, la alegría de la rusa era contagiosa.

-Inuoka… ¿Qué esa no es tu novia?- Inuoka giro a ver hacia donde apuntaba Kai y en efecto vio a su querida Yuki vestida de porrista, él sonrió y dio un grito sorprendiendo al equipo.

-¡Waahh! ¡Siento como si pudiera dar el ciento cincuenta por ciento de mí mismo!- todos rieron ante el comentario, Yaku miro en la dirección en la que había visto antes Inuoka y se topó con la misma imagen y sonrió pero después la noto a _ella_.

-¿Qué esa no es Lev?-

-¡Si, si es!-

-Directamente para ti, ¿eh Yakkun?- Yaku fulmino a todo el equipo con la mirada, miro de nuevo y Lev le sonrió, mientras gritaba palabras de ánimo para todo el equipo, él solo pudo sonrojarse al verla.

El partido transcurrió normalmente, Akane como siempre era la líder de los admiradores y dirigía a Lev y Shibayama, que animaban con todo su esfuerzo, Alisa sonreía al ver a su hermana, pero noto como unas chicas a unos metros de ellas susurraban mientras observaban a Lev, Alisa se sintió nerviosa.

-Shibayama-chan… ¿sabes quiénes son ellas?- murmuro Alisa apuntando discretamente a las chicas de antes, Shibayama miro rápidamente y bajo la mirada, miro a Alisa y asintió.

-Son de Nekoma… creo que están en la clase de Yaku-san- ambas chicas se quedaron inquietas.

Al final de partido, Nekoma había ganado los dos sets y todos estaban celebrando, cuando estaban por irse las chicas que habían estado observando a Lev le llamaron para que fuera con ellas un momento, Lev accedió alegre y le entrego sus pompones a su hermana mientras seguía a las chicas. Alisa solo pudo pedir que nada pasara.

.

-Haiba… A ti te gusta Yaku, ¿verdad?- pregunto una de las chicas, Lev sabía que estaban en la clase de Yaku ya que las había visto un par de veces; se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no conocía mucho a esas chicas pero no les mentiría ya que no lo creía necesario.

-Sí, Yaku-san me gusta mucho- las chicas murmuraron algo y luego la miraron, Lev estaba confundida.

-Haiba… no creo que logres nada con Yaku-san, él bueno… no harían buena combinación- rio la chica, las facciones de Lev cambiaron, tornándose seria y con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay muchas cosas que se interponen entre ustedes… digo, además de más de diez centímetros de altura; él está en tercer año, tú en primero, él necesita una chica madura- Lev levanto una ceja mientras las chicas lanzaban una que otra risa, ella coloco sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Lograre que Yaku-san se fije en mí! No importa que él tenga el tamaño de un niño de secundaria, lo que importa es si logro que me quiera- les dijo firmemente, las otras chicas dejaron de reírse y la que estaba más próxima a Lev bufo.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? No importa cuánto intentes aunque salieran parecerían una broma a los ojos de todos, serian un perfecto cosplay para _Lovely complex-_ las amigas de la chica rieron y Lev se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Yaku se sorprendió al ver a Lev con tres chicas de su clase, trato de no hacer ruido para no interrumpirlas pero la charla de ellas no parecía ser amistosa, escucho atentamente cada comentario y se dio cuenta porque peleaban.

-¡Si lo intento lo lograre!- grito Lev completamente segura de sus palabras, dando unos pasos hacia adelante mientras las otras retrocedían.

-¡No seas terca! Hay cosas que no se logran con esfuerzo… él no se fijara en ti, eso es un hecho- le gruño la otra, Lev apretó los puños.

-¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Si doy lo mejor de mí, él entenderá!-

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Es inútil! No importa lo que hagas, Yaku nunca se fijara en ti… Mírate Haiba, solo mírate un momento y dime si realmente crees que lo lograras- Lev se quedó sorprendida ante eso, bajo la mirada a sus pies, observo sus piernas, sus manos y recordó a Yaku, cerró los ojos fuertemente, sin nada que decir.

-Yo creo que puede lograrlo- todas giraron, encontrándose con el líbero. Lev movía sus labios sin decir una palabra, Yaku le frunció el ceño aunque con una sonrisa, se acercó a ellas.

-Lev, diles lo que siempre te he dicho sobre tus bloqueos- Lev trato de recordar y luego miro a las chicas, aun un tanto confundida.

-" _Si te concentras y pones esfuerzo, no hay duda de que podrás lograrlo"-_ recito ella, las chicas se miraron entre sí, confundidas al igual que Lev. Yaku se posó a su lado y sonrió a las chicas.

-Los esfuerzos de esta idiota no sirven de nada…- todas siguieron calladas, Lev bajo la mirada a sus pies, pensando tantas cosas que la mareaban.

-Desde hace mucho que sus esfuerzos dieron fruto- en ese momento, Lev sintió vértigo, como si fuera a caerse y sin duda estaba cayendo, yendo a parar en los labios del libero. El contacto era suave, lento y la mareaba, sentía el calor en la muñeca gracias al agarre de Yaku y sus pulsaciones subieron.

-No vuelvan a decirle que se rinda-

.

-¡Yaku-san! ¡Yaku-san! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Yaku-san!- gritoneaba la rusa mientras Yaku la arrastraba al autobús de Nekoma; la cara del chico estaba teñida en rosa, sabía que eso ocurriría al alejarse de aquellas chicas, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

-¡Yaku-san!-

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué? ¡Paso lo que paso! ¡No paso otra cosa! ¡Lo deje muy claro allá ¿no?!- grito soltándola y alborotándose el cabello de la vergüenza; el silencio les inundo y Yaku pensó que ella talvez estaba triste.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- la escucho preguntar, Yaku suspiro y se volteo a mirarla, su rostro estaba entre la confusión y la sorpresa, él le tomo de la mano.

-Tienes puntos por el esfuerzo- Lev sonrió de oreja a oreja y Yaku se sorprendió cuando vio caer varias lágrimas de su rostro, se alarmo y se acercó más a ella, que reía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¡Gracias, Yaku-san!- Yaku solo pudo sonreír mientras la hacía bajar un poco y volvía a besarla, mientras ella sentía que todo había valido la pena.

 **Extra:**

-Oye Lev, ¿tu hermana tiene novio?- pregunto Taketora en una de las practicas, la menor se levantó del suelo donde había estado tirada gracias a tratar de recibir un balón, pensó un poco para después sonreír.

-¡Si! ¡Sale con un chico universitario! Tiene… veintiuno, creo- todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la chica, incluso su novio, que ya había hablado varias veces con Alisa. Escucharon el corazón de Taketora romperse.

-¿De…lincuente?-

-¡Si! Tiene el cabello rubio, usa piercings y pasa a buscar a mi hermana en motocicleta o en auto y siempre me lleva dulces- dijo ella emocionada ante el recuerdo de los dulces, los chicos y Shibayama se quedaron en completo silencio.

-Un ángel… robada por un delincuente-

.

-¡Achu!- estornudo fuertemente Saeko, casi cayéndose de la motocicleta mientras esperaba a su novia.

-¡Tanaka! ¿Estás bien? Si estas resfriado podemos quedarnos en casa- le dijo Alisa acariciando el cabello de su novio que sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Te prometí una cita y te daré una cita, para algo le page a mi hermanita para que se quedara en casa todo el día- dicho eso, volvió a besar a Alisa mientras ella subía cuidadosamente a la motocicleta.

 _¡Él es un delincuente! Pero es el delincuente más lindo para Alisa._

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un poco largo? Definitivamente salió más largo de lo que me esperaba y todo por culpa del extra… pero en mi defensa ¡Necesitaba que supieran que shipeo a Saeko y a Alisa! Nadie las shipea y eso es triste :'c … en fin, ese no es el punto, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna petición, sin miedo, pidan lo que quieran y yo lo hare (o tratare) se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, saben que los amo a todos, gracias por leer, hasta el próximo one-shot, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? Me gustan los reviews xD**


	4. Paralizado

Despues de ausentarme un milenio y terminar mi semestre con un promedio de 9.0, he resurgido para publicar un BokuAka, tal vez no me quedo tan bello como quería, pero estoy oxidada, sin embargo, no me rendiré y esto no será lo último que verán de esta pareja en estos fics, así que, disfruten:

 _ **Paralizado.**_

 _ **(BokuAka. Fem!Akaashi)**_

La primera vez que Bokuto _la_ vio, fue un viernes en el entrenamiento despues de la escuela; los chicos de tercero dirigían el entrenamiento ya que el entrenador no estaba presente, era riguroso, casi no los dejaban descansar ya que tendrían poco tiempo en el gimnasio, debido a que las chicas del club femenino irían a entrenar y probar a las nuevas de primer año.

— ¿Qué ocurre con el gimnasio de ellas?— le pregunto a Konoha, se habían detenido únicamente a secarse el sudor y beber agua, Konoha miro las puertas del gimnasio que permanecían abiertas y despues se enfocó en Bokuto.

—Al parecer lo van a utilizar para un evento o algo así, lo están arreglando, por eso— Bokuto lanzo un «¡Oh!» para despues mirar la puerta, esperando que aparecieran las chicas.

—Ni te les acerques, Bokuto. Todas te odian— se burló Konoha y él le miro confundido mientras lanzaba una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Me llevo bien con algunas—

—Amigo, eso es lo que te dejan creer—Konoha siguió molestándolo con el tema, Bokuto estaba seguro que al menos a una tenía que agradarle, siempre les daba los buenos días cuando las veía y halagaba sus habilidades, ¿Cómo podrían odiarlo por eso? Era un buen chico, ellas eran las crueles en cualquier caso.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta cuando la capitana del equipo femenil entro por la puerta seguida de una chica de primer año, se acercó a los chicos de tercero y hablaron por un rato hasta que la capitana hizo una de las preguntas más importantes para el equipo.

— ¿Ya escogiste al próximo capitán? Quisiera que conociera a nuestra nueva armadora— Tanto Bokuto como Konoha escucharon la pregunta, una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Konoha al ver la emoción en los ojos del búho. El capitán llamo a Bokuto que a su vez jalo a Konoha consigo, sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver el rostro sorprendido de la capitana.

—Así que… escogiste a Bokuto— el capitán comenzó a explicar por qué Bokuto era una excelente opción, mientras él se sentía en el mismísimo cielo. Konoha sonrió de lado para despues notar la presencia de la chica de primero.

« _Tengo un pésimo presentimiento»_

—Bueno, Bokuto, ella es Akaashi Keimi, nuestra nueva armadora de primer año—

 _« ¿Nunca han sentido que se congelan desde dentro? Como si una parte de ustedes fuera extendiendo el frio por todo su cuerpo. Es como cuando te dan escalofríos y de repente todo esta helado, el aire e incluso las palabras; cuando la vi, ya no escuche, creo que ni siquiera respire._

 _Era como ver el cielo estrellado, no ves una sola estrella, ves toda la galaxia._

 _Mis cuerdas vocales fallaron, como si ella hubiera tomado unas tijeras y las hubiera cortado; pero ella no puede notarlo, me tiene paralizado»_

Todos quedaron en silencio al ver que Bokuto no decía nada, la chica de primer año, pasó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja, levemente incomoda, respiro un poco y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Soy Akaashi Keimi, es un gusto, Bokuto-san… espero que podemos llevarnos bien— despues de hacer una pequeña reverencia, extendió su mano hacia Bokuto, que dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar mientras retrocedía un paso y miraba fijamente la mano de la chica, al pasar de entre siete a ocho segundos, el chico levanto la mirada, centrándose en Akaashi que no pudo interpretar su mirada.

—Bokuto… Hey— le llamo Konoha, un poco preocupado al ver que no respondía; de nuevo quedaron en silencio, Akaashi bajo su mano y la pego a su costado, apretándola un poco.

—Creo que… Konoha… lleva a Bokuto a la enfermería, debe de sentirse mal— Konoha asintió y jalo a Bokuto, que aun parecía desorientado, aunque podía caminar a la perfección; Akaashi los vio irse y despues miro a los capitanes.

—Lo siento, Akaashi… él no es así… es la primera vez— a la chica le resulto aún más extraño que fuera su capitana la que se disculpó.

.

Despues de que la enfermera concluyera que Bokuto estaba en perfecto estado de salud, lo dejo acostarse un rato en una de las camas pensando que tal vez no fuera un problema físico el que tenía. Konoha lo había acompañado y ahora estaba sentado en una silla a un costado de la cama; esperando a que Bokuto hablara.

—Ya vas a explicarme que fue lo de hace un momento— Bokuto se levantó, quedando sentado mientras apretaba un puño contra su pecho.

—Te juro… que no lo sé—

Al ir a casa, lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación y llamar a la única persona que lo conocía más que él mismo.

« _¿Qué pasa ahora Bokuto?»_ le contesto entre risas Kuroo, ya que él nunca llamaba los viernes, siendo que al día siguiente iría a su casa a pasar el rato. Pero el búho no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.

—Bro… no me creerás lo que sucedió— y así, comenzó a contarle todo.

« _Wow… Bro, no sé qué decirte»_ Bokuto asintió como si Kuroo pudiera verlo, le había contado cada detalle, incluso logro describirle casi a la perfección lo que sintió cuando tuvo a Akaashi frente a él.

—Kuroo~… ¿Qué hago? No pude ni estrechar su mano… me vi como un idiota— se cubrió los ojos con el ante brazo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás; lo que menos quería era que Akaashi, con la que ni siquiera había hablado, pensara que era un patán o algo por el estilo.

« _Mi pequeño búho… aun tienes mucho que aprender, solo discúlpate y di que no sabes que te paso, sonríe y prestante como el encantador chico que eres»_ Kuroo de alguna manera siempre lograba que se sintiera mejor, Bokuto sonrió y suspiro mirando el techo de su habitación.

—Es bellísima—escucho a Kuroo reír un poco. Normalmente no hablaban de chicas, a menos que se tratara de Kenma, la novia de Kuroo, así que era un tanto extraño.

« _Te creo, pero ninguna es tan bella como mi Kenma»_ de alguna manera, Bokuto termino hablando de Akaashi, por más de dos horas.

.

La primera impresión era la más importante, si eso era cierto, él estaba jodido; despues de aquel desastroso primer encuentro, había pasado un mes donde si encontraba a Akaashi, siempre era lo mismo.

« _Paralizado, con las manos temblando, congelado, pegado al suelo, sin nada en la mente»_

La chica ya había comenzado a mirarle extraño, como si estuviera preocupada.

—Creo que piensa que eres mudo— le dijo Yukie cuando él le pregunto directamente despues de invitarle el almuerzo. Ambos estaban en la sala del club, uno frente al otro, con Bokuto echado sobre la mesa mientras ella comía y dejaba su almuerzo encima de él. El chico lanzo pequeños quejidos, sabía que Akaashi terminaría pensando algo así y no la culpaba, ella solo había hecho lo que mejor sabia, verse hermosa ante sus ojos.

—Yukie-chan~ ¡dime que hacer! Ayuda a tu pobre próximo capitán— ella trato de decir algo con la boca llena pero él no comprendió, así que le tendió un pañuelo, pero ella estaba lo suficientemente entretenida en tragar como para tomarlo, así que Bokuto le limpio los rastros de arroz en las mejillas.

—Pareces ardilla— se burló él mientras la chica metía a su boca dos onigiris, ella le miro haciendo puchero y despues desvió su vista a la puerta.

—Oh… Akaashi, ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?— Bokuto se congelo ante la mera mención del nombre, quito el almuerzo de Yukie de su espalda y giro lentamente, encontrándose con la sorprendida mirada de Akaashi.

—Yo… acabo de llegar, es que… me sorprendí, ya que es la primera vez que escucho a Bokuto-san hablar— apenada, se veía aún más bonita de lo normal; su cabello negro corto, sus ojos grises que parecían tener un toque de azul, su esbelta figura, sin duda todo dejaba a Bokuto congelado.

—Vine a entregar esto a Shirofuku-san… además, quisiera hablar con Bokuto-san a solas— Bokuto giro bruscamente hacia Yukie, que le sonreía malignamente, ella se levantó y tomo los papeles que Akaashi traía consigo, despues se acercó a la puerta y volvió a sonreír a Bokuto.

—Estarás bien, Kotaro— fue casi un susurro, Bokuto comenzó a sudar frio; Yukie lo había abandonado a su suerte, despues de que se consideraban amigos, ella lo dejo en la peor situación.

« _¡Tiene otro estomago por corazón!»_

Akaashi se acercó al lugar donde antes había estado la de tercer año, acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se sentó con suma elegancia, miro a Bokuto fijamente, pero él miraba en todas direcciones a excepción a la de ella. Los nervios ya se habían apoderado de él, tenía de nuevo la extraña sensación en su pecho, la misma que lo congelaba poco a poco, solo que esta vez de manera brusca.

—Bokuto-san— la voz tan tranquila y calmada de ella le lleno por completo, revoto en su cabeza varias veces; comenzaba a temblar y ella no podría notarlo.

—Está temblando— Bokuto se quedó quieto por completo, el temblor se desvaneció, quería desaparecer. Akaashi le seguía mirando y tomo la mano de Bokuto, el pulso de él estallo.

—No quiero… que Bokuto-san se sienta obligado a hablarme o llevarse bien conmigo, pero siento que ese no es el caso… La manera en la que me mira, el cómo se queda paralizado, pareciera que está congelado de pies a cabeza, siento como si quisiera decirme muchas cosas, pero nunca dice nada… ¿acaso le gusto?— la chica era directa y él no podía con eso, si se lo preguntaba tan repentinamente y de esa manera, tendría un corto circuito. El tacto de la mano de Akaashi con la suya era suave, relajante, pero eso lo volvía loco.

« _Trato de hablar pero nada sale, si respiro, terminare congelado»_

—Creo que… me apresure con esto, lo siento— ella se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, algo dentro de Bokuto quería detenerla, pero estaba atascado, no podía moverse. Akaashi podía ver a través de él, como si Bokuto fuese transparente; no quería que se fuera.

— ¡A-Akaashi!— la chica giro, un poco sorprendida por el llamado y de repente sintió los brazos de él rodearle y apretarla contra su pecho. Las mejillas de Akaashi se tiñeron de rosa, pero dejo que el mayor la abrazara, no perdía nada con eso.

—Akaashi… Akaashi…— en el momento en el que logro abrazarla, la calidez le tranquilizo; tal vez no la conocía mucho, pero realmente quería hacerlo. Repitió su nombre, una y otra vez, para que ella recordara siempre su voz.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bokuto-san?— él no pudo sentirse más feliz al escucharla decir aquello junto a una risa.

.

—Eso no significa que sea tu novia— le recriminaron sus compañeros, Bokuto comenzó a lanzar quejas, mientras Yukie negaba con la cabeza varias veces.

—Ustedes no entienden el significado simbólico de esta bella historia— dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba su puño contra su pecho, los chicos rieron.

— ¡Yo antes no podía hablarle para nada! Me quedaba paralizado al verla y ella pudo notarlo cuando nadie más lo hizo… ¡Ni siquiera mi _Bro_ supo cómo ayudarme! Mi hermosa Akaashi es un ángel— dramatizo mientras limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria de su mejilla, cuando escucho las voces de las chicas del equipo femenino, salió corriendo del gimnasio y sonrió.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Akaashi! ¡Hey!— trato de llamar la atención de la chica, que giro para verle mientras él lanzaba besos y saludaba efusivamente. Una chica de segundo se acercó a ella.

— ¿Conoces a Bokuto? Pobre de ti, Akaashi— rio la chica mientras veía como el entrenador comenzaba a regañar a Bokuto por gritar de esa manera, Akaashi miro la escena y sonrió mientras limpiaba su rostro con una toalla.

—Es mi futuro novio— dijo ella dejando a la otra sorprendida y admirando como Bokuto quedaba completamente congelado cuando le saludo de vuelta.

Tal vez eso de quedar paralizado por ella, estaba aún pendiente de arreglar.

 _ **Extra:**_

Kuroo sonrió al terminar su llamada con Bokuto, nunca había escuchado a su _Bro_ tan ilusionado y confundido por una chica, Akaashi debía ser una chica sorprendente para dejarlo así. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, Kenma, su novia, entro a su habitación y se le tiro encima, dejándolo a él con poco aire.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?— Kuroo apretó sus mejillas mientras le hacía un beso de esquimal, Kenma cerró los ojos ante la acción y se recostó en el pecho de él, Kuroo tomo su celular y le mostro una foto de Bokuto, Kenma asintió.

—Mi adorable _Bro,_ acaba de enamorarse y ha experimentado por primera vez el quedar paralizado frente a una belleza— Kenma le miro aburrida y un poco molesta ante la palabra «belleza», mientras Kuroo seguía contándole los detalles. Ella seguía molestándose, era posesiva y que su novio alagara a otra chica, la enfurruñaba.

—Debe ser demasiado hermosa o algo ya que… Kenma… ¿q-que haces?— pregunto cuando Kenma ya estaba con una pierna a cada costado de él, sentada encima de su cadera mientras reducía la distancia entre ellos. Y comenzó la lucha, Kenma trataba de besarle mientras él escapaba de los besos, no es como que no quisiera besarla solo que ¡era vergonzoso!

— ¡Mama! ¡Kenma está haciendo cosas indebidas!— grito y su madre se asomó por la puerta con una ceja levantada, miro detenidamente y le sonrió a Kenma.

—Cariño, una señorita debe saber comportarse, no debes hacer cosas indebidas y nadie debe verte haciendo tal cosa… así que cerrare la puerta para que nadie pueda verlos— dijo y cerro, Kenma asintió mirando la puerta y Kuroo quedo helado.

—¡Eso no es lo que esperaba!—

 **¿Qué les pareció? Insisto en que no me quedo como quería, pero seguiré escribiendo para quitarme las telarañas de encima, quiero escribir mucho estas vacaciones, tengo mucho planeado, solo falta escribirlo; saben que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, peticiones o lo que sea, estoy pensando hacer un MatsuHana para el siguiente fic o un UkaTake o AoFuta, no sé, a ver que sale, espero que también quieran leerlos, hasta el próximo fic y gracias por leer mi fic, significa mucho para mí, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? Los reviews son vida, son amor~**


End file.
